Cuando abandonas tu orgullo
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: One-Shot. La primera noche que ha pasado desde la muerte de Majin Buu Bulma aun se siente afectada al volver a la normalidad. Por la mañana observando a Vegeta que murió por salvarla a ella y a su hijo decide narrar los momentos que más la han marcado junto con él que ha podido dejar de lado su orgullo por ella.


**¡Aquí os dejo con un One-Shot de Bulma y Vegeta! Desde el punto de vista de Bulma ella nos contará los momentos que más importantes han sido en los que el orgulloso príncipe ha decidido estar con ella. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **¡Personajes del gran Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 **Cuando abandonas tu orgullo**

 **POV Bulma**

Era difícil tener que volver a la misma rutina que siempre. Pensar que nada había pasado, como si todo se hubiera olvidado, no era más que una burla para la realidad. Majin Buu había caído y tanto la Tierra como sus habitantes estábamos a salvo de su crueldad junto con los demás planetas del Universo.

Todo el daño que había causado un nuevo enemigo era ya parte del pasado pero eso no significaba que el dolor también haya marchado a su lado. Todavía mi corazón se encoje al recordar que perdí a una de las personas que más amo en este mundo y que ha sido un milagro que haya podido resucitar. Vegeta... él ha cambiado. Si su ser siguiera manteniéndose frío, oscuro y malvado Porunga no le hubiera incluido con todas aquellas personas que se mereciesen la vida.

A pesar de todo, el poco tiempo que estuve sin su presencia ya fue horrible. Mi cabeza pensaba que no volvería a abrazarle, besarle e incluso no volvería a tener esas estúpidas discusiones y ahora en cambio él vuelve a mi lado como si todo fuera una mera alucinación de una imaginación loca.

Podía verle dormir en nuestra cama cubierto con las sábanas mientras el sol alumbraba parte de su torso al descubierto. Le observaba sentada a su lado encogida mientras también me rodeaba malamente con lo poco que me dejaba de la sábana. Mi sombra le cubría de la luz para no despertarlo de su merecido descanso.

No había podido dormir esa primera noche tranquila después de la muerte de Majin Buu. Vegeta se había saciado de mí tanto como pudo hasta llegar a cansarme pero a pesar de ello no pude conciliar el sueño. Estuve en vela observando su rostro relajado... sentía que era la única forma que tenía de protegerle antes de que él despertase para que me protegiera a mí.

A día de hoy me sigo preguntando cómo él decidió que yo estaba a la altura suficiente para estar conmigo mientras dejaba su orgullo de lado, siendo para él esa patética mujer terrícola que le incordiaba a todas horas.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _~Período de los tres años antes de la llegada de los androides~_

 _Ya hacía días que no lloraba... ya no dolía y pensé si en algún momento dolió, después de todo yo ya me lo esperaba. Conocía la faceta de Yamcha en cuanto a las mujeres y sabía muy bien que coqueteaba a mis espaldas pero tal vez verlo fue más duro de lo que mi mente pensaba. Tampoco puedo guardarle rencor ni recriminarle nada._

 _Durante estos meses en los que Vegeta ha vivido en la Capsule Corp. como un invitado para fortalecer su entrenamiento en la futura lucha todos mis sentidos han ido directos a él. No prestaba atención al que por entonces era mi novio y si en algún momento tenía tiempo para estar con él me justificaba o le negaba por estar cansada, así que en cierto modo era normal que se buscase a otra._

 _Yo no hice bien pero él tampoco fue sincero conmigo. Podía haber terminado la relación y seguir su vida como quisiera, en cambio decidió seguirla mientras nosotros aún estábamos juntos. Fue duro pero mi corazón ya no piensa seguir lamentándose y llorando por las esquinas. Yamcha no volvería y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera. No estaba lista para enfrentarle._

 _Mientras el dolor se esfumaba yo seguía con mis sentidos en mi huésped. Así era como evadía a la realidad y a mis problemas. Discutir con Vegeta era ya casi un hobby para los dos._

 _Uno de esos días en los que él se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche para entrenar yo me quedaba en el salón, viendo películas mientras engordaba comiendo palomitas y un montón de dulces._

 _–¡Mujer!–la arrogante e insultante voz de Vegeta interrumpió el momento más importante de la película. Le miré frunciendo el ceño pero al cruzarme con su él mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su brazo derecho chorreaba sangre que brotaba de una de las varias heridas que tenía._

 _Me levanté corriendo para ayudarle pero él rechazó cualquier muestra de socorro por mi parte. En uno de esos momentos llevó su mano hacia la herida retorciéndose de dolor._

 _–¡Deja de ser un terco arrogante, Vegeta!–él me miró a los ojos. Su mirada amenazaba con atacarme cuando escuchó mi insulto a voces–¿para que demonios me llamas si luego no me dejas ayudarte?–_

 _–No te confundas, mujer–él apartó la mirada de mí–. No quiero tu estúpida ayuda. Sólo unos robots mejores de los que me das. Los últimos no han servido nada más que para alimentar a la basura.–_

 _Tras terminar de hablar el dolor que le invadía volvió a hacer acto de presencia obligando a que se recargara contra la pared para estabilizarse cuando empezó a tambalear._

 _–¡Vegeta!–le agarré pero de nuevo fui rechazada–¡para de hacer eso, idiota! Sólo quiero ayudarte y pienso hacerlo con o sin tu estúpido consentimiento.–_

 _Vegeta soltó varios insultos por la boca. Malamente le guié hasta la cocina, aunque él puso más esfuerzo que yo ya que su cuerpo era muy pesado. Se sentó en la mesa mientras yo sacaba un botiquín que había en uno de los muebles._

 _–Gracias a tus entrenamientos he tenido que poner un botiquín en cada lado de la casa–sonreí mientras me acercaba a él dejando la caja encima de la mesa–. Déjame ver tu herida, Vegeta.–_

 _Él pareció analizar más los contras que las partes positivas de ser ayudado por una humana. Mi contestación fue resoplar mientras me preparaba para curarle. Como ya le dije lo haría con o sin su consentimiento._

 _Me senté frente a él para limpiarle la herida. Intenté no reírme al escuchar un leve gemido ronco ante el contacto. No pensé que le fuera a hacer daño. También era sorprendente lo ardiente que se encontraba su cuerpo._

 _–¿Puedo saber como has llegado a hacerte esto?–él me miró con esa típica forma que tiene de hacerlo pero no contaba con que a mí no me intimidaba. Le conocía ya sus amenazas no verbales–. Si no quieres contármelo no te obligaré a ello pero ya que te estoy curando podrías darme algo de conversación. De vez en cuando no viene mal ser sociable, sobre todo conmigo.–_

 _–En primer lugar yo no pedí de tus malas curaciones–resoplé ante su comportamiento. Tampoco me esperaba mejores palabras por su parte. Empecé a frotar la herida con una toalla pequeña–, y en segundo lugar no veo motivos por el que ser sociable con una humana tan vulgar y molesta como tú.–_

 _–¿Y tú no ves lo negativo en ti? También eres ordinario, arrogante, prepotente y encima no eres nada amable–él empezó a reírse con descaro–. Te doy un techo donde vivir, te pongo comida todos los días, curo tus heridas y sacio todas tus malditas necesidades. A veces decir gracias no es malo.–_

 _–Puede que no sea malo pero tampoco creo que te las merezcas–vendé su brazo lo mejor que pude y al terminar me levanté mientras fruncía el ceño._

 _–Esta claro que esto no merece un gracias ¿verdad?–estaba molesta. Él se burlaba de mí disfrutándolo–. Vete a la mierda, Vegeta.–_

 _Me fui de la cocina dejándolo sólo a él y a su risa de maníaco. Me metí en mi habitación mientras le maldecía soltando por mi boca todos los insultos que por mi cabeza pasaban._

 _Mientras murmuraba todas las desgracias que quería que le pasasen a Vegeta me cambiaba para ponerme el pijama. En ese momento escuché la ventana de mi habitación abrirse con fuerza a causa del viento. Caminé hacia ellas para cerrarlas mientras me ponía la camisa pero en el momento en que lo iba a hacer unas manos me detuvieron._

 _Sentía mi cuerpo ser atacado por la espalda y con una fuerza de la que yo no podía escapar caía en la cama acompañada. Al mirar a la persona enfrente mía mis ojos se abrieron encontrándose con la sonrisa de Vegeta y esa mirada que nunca antes había visto en él._

 _–Ve...–sus labios se pegaron a los míos de imprevisto. Acalló mis palabras con un beso que en vez de ser rudo ciñéndose a la forma y temperamento de Vegeta se trataba de uno dulce y cálido._

 _Su boca se hacía presa de la mía. Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo el cual no estaba completamente cubierto. Cuando se separó de mí guió sus labios hasta mi oído._

 _–No te doy las gracias porque no has hecho por mí todo lo que antes me dijiste–el aliento de Vegeta chocaba contra mi cuello provocando una descarga de placer por mi cuerpo–. No todas mis necesidades han sido saciadas.–_

 _En ese momento las palabras desaparecieron del mismo modo que lo hacía el espacio entre nosotros. Mi mente pensaba qué estaba haciendo con él. Tal vez cuando ponía mis sentidos en Vegeta era porque me atraía de una forma en la que no me daba cuenta._

 _Su forma de ser, tan apartado, frío y arrogante llamaban mi atención. Era el chico malo que le solían gustar a la mayoría de las chicas y desgraciadamente a mí también. Vegeta siempre que tenía una meta quería conseguirla y por mucho que yo pensaba que en algún momento podía rechazarlo sé que al final hubiera conseguido su propósito. Realmente no me molesta... quería que me hiciera suya siempre._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Sí... realmente me sigo preguntando como es que ese orgullo tan poderoso que le acompañaba a todos lados le permitió estar esa noche conmigo y que no fuera la última juntos. Yo pensaba que nada más saciar su apetito sexual yo sería historia para él, que sería aquella que le fabricaba robots y le mejoraba la sala de gravedad, pero en cambio la noche siguiente volvió a ser ese hombre que se colaba en mi habitación para repetir lo que anteriormente ya habíamos vivido.

Aunque realmente Vegeta seguía con esa forma de ser tan característica a él que parecía no haber ocurrido nada entre nosotros. Frío, distante y agresivo por las mañanas y cálido, cercano y pasional por las noches. Eran dos personas en una misma.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _~Final de la batalla con Cell~_

 _Cell se marchó al otro mundo dejando secuelas en el de los vivos. Mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de aventuras y el mejor guerrero que haya existido, Goku, había caído en la batalla. Perdió la vida en vano y ya no volveríamos a verlo._

 _A pesar de que pasaron algunas semanas, que mi hijo del futuro se haya marchado y que la vida de Chi Chi haya cambiado al quedar embarazada, en mi vida todo seguía igual. El pequeño Trunks aprendía a caminar mientras que su padre, como era de esperarse, desaparecía._

 _Desde la victoria de Gohan le habré visto tres veces en las últimas cinco semanas y en ninguna de ellas había un acercamiento entre nosotros. No discutíamos con palabras, sólo bastaba que nos mirásemos a los ojos para intercambiar insultos._

 _–Muy bien, Trunks–felicitaba a mi hijo cuando le vi terminó de dar sus pasos hacia mí–. Como estás creciendo, cariño.–_

 _Le di un beso en la frente y el pequeño empezó a reír mientras agitaba sus brazos con alegría. Ahora mismo sólo él era el que me llenaba de felicidad. Agotaba todo mi tiempo y no era ninguna molestia, al contrario. Él me hacía pensar en lo importante que era tenerle conmigo y llenaba ese hueco que su padre no lograba tapar._

 _–Pa... pa–con pausas y luego repeticiones rápidas Trunks nombraba a su padre. Me giré para ver en la dirección en la que miraba para ver a Vegeta..._

 _Su ceño fruncido, sus dientes apretados y su vena en la frente... Sufría. Nos apuntaba con una esfera azul a la cara amenazando con matarnos. No pensaba llorar ni rogarle por mi vida pero había alguien por quien si lo haría._

 _–Si es lo que quieres no te detendré, Vegeta–él arrugó más el ceño–, pero no seas ese monstruo despreciable que era Freezer. No acabes con la vida de tu hijo... esa por la que luchaste una vez.–_

 _Vegeta no decía nada. Se mantenía erguido con una postura dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza. Yo aferraba con fuerza a mi hijo contra mi pecho dispuesta a salir corriendo pero en ese momento la esfera se desvaneció en la palma del príncipe. Se dejó caer de rodillas y yo me acerqué a él mientras dejaba a Trunks en el suelo que se acercaba a su padre con los brazos extendidos. Toqué con mi mano su hombro pero él no apartaba la mirada del pequeño._

 _–¿No ibas a luchar por tu vida, humana?–Trunks se dejó caer frente a su padre. Estaba sentado y mirándole con una sonrisa radiante._

 _–Sé que no lo ibas a hacer–él me miró a los ojos haciendo que me perdiera en sus ojos negros–. ¿Por qué pensaste que sería una salida? Vegeta... te quiero. Quiero estar a tu lado y quiero que cuides de tu hijo. Que lo entrenes como a un guerrero y... yo quiero que me beses y abraces todos los días mientras vivamos.–_

 _De nuevo su mirada volvió al niño. Le agarró poniéndole entre sus brazos con cuidado. Parecía tener miedo de que se le cayera al suelo... Era la primera vez que le tenía en brazos._

 _–¿Por qué tengo que creerte? No entiendo que he podido hacer para que quieras tenerme al lado tuyo y en la del mocoso–me arrodillé a su lado–. Intento matarte y tú sólo sabes decirme que me quieres. Estás loca.–_

 _En ese momento sonreí. Me acerqué a sus labios y no dudé en besarlos. Él no se apartó o me respondió de mala gana sino que intensó aquel beso con fiereza. Se hizo salvaje y pasional hasta que una mano empezó a darle golpes en la cara. Era Trunks._

 _–Entonces, Vegeta–él volvió a mirarme–. ¿Te quedarás al lado de esta loca?–_

 _Él sonrió mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba sosteniéndome por la cintura a la vez que sujetaba a su hijo con el otro brazo._

 _–Si es tanta tu insistencia no podré negar la oferta–en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa._

 _Ese día Vegeta estuvo torturándome con frases como "Admite que me extrañabas", "estás loca por mí y por eso no puedes dejar que me vaya" o "me quieres a tu lado porque no encontrarás a un hombre mejor"._

 _Debía admitir que tenía razón en todo. Él ya se había hecho parte de mi mundo y no podía cansarme de él. Jamás podría encontrar a alguien parecido a Vegeta y tampoco quería hacerlo. Yo sólo le quería a él y nadie podría reemplazar su lugar._

 _Junto con Vegeta tenía historias que contar y cada una más descabellada que la anterior. No había vida en este mundo mejor que la que tenía por eso no la cambiaba por nada._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Vegeta... a pesar de los años sigue siendo todo un enigma para mí. Me gustaba aprender cosas nuevas de él en el día a día. Era más que obvio que su vacío no podía ser sustituido por nadie más que él.

Una terrícola cualquiera junto con un príncipe tan fuerte como él... Cuando era pequeña los cuentos que me leían no eran así y me fascinaban mientras que ahora me parecen aburridos. Todos deberían ser igual que mi historia con los mismos protagonistas, solamente él y yo.

Él cambia por días, conmigo y con su hijo. La demostración está en esa pelea con Majin Buu. Dio su vida para salvar a su familia y nuevamente ha vuelto a casa... ha vuelto a nuestra cama.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _~La primera noche sin Majin Buu~_

 _Después de un largo baño acompañado de malos recuerdos me encontraba tensa. Había cenado con mi familia como si nada hubiera ocurrido y ahora tenía que seguir viviendo y fingiendo que todo era igual._

 _Me senté en el borde de la cama, envuelta con una toalla mientras me miraba en el espejo que estaba en el tocador. En ese momento todos mis pensamientos nublaron mi cabeza y lograron hacer lo que yo a duras penas intentaba evitar. Llorar._

 _Tapé mi rostro con mis manos mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas recorrieran su camino. Todo seguía siendo duro. Seguía siendo una pesadilla de la cual pensaba que iba a despertar para darme cuenta de que estaba muerta y lejos de las personas que amaba._

 _–¿Bulma?–su voz grave me alertó. Aparté mis manos mostrando mi rostro ensuciado por las lágrimas mientras intentaba limpiarlas malamente. Él se sentó a mi lado y con su fuerte brazo rodeó mi espalda–¿qué te sucede?–_

 _Miré a sus ojos oscuros. Ambas miradas conectaron creando un silencio que al principio fue acogedor pero poco a poco se volvió haciendo más incómodo. Finalmente miré hacia otro lado._

 _–Es sólo... la alergia–por el reflejo del espejo vi que fruncía el ceño._

 _–¿Acaso me tomas por Kakarotto? Yo no soy un idiota que se cree cualquier mentira–volví a mirarle a los ojos._

 _–Vegeta... tú...–él me miró fijamente brindándome su atención–¿tú me amas?–_

E _n ese momento el silenció volvió a ser el protagonista pero esta vez fue tenso en todo momento. Agaché la mirada hasta que su voz fue la rompedora de esa oscuridad en la que me estaba adentrando._

 _–Claro que sí–al verle él tenía un rostro serio y seguro–. ¿Por qué demonios lo preguntas?–_

 _Tragué saliva mientras echaba mechones de mi corto cabello hacia atrás._

 _–Lo que hiciste... tú... ahora vuelves a estar a mi lado–sonreí levemente. Aun dolía recordarlo–. Habías muerto... Diste la vida por nosotros. Mi corazón sentía que algo iba mal pero cuando lo supe... quería morirme contigo.–_

 _–Moriría una y mil veces si consigo salvaros a ti y a Trunks–posé mi cabeza en su pecho. Vegeta de pronto empezó a hablar como nunca antes lo había hecho–. Sé que no me lo oyes decir, Bulma. Mi orgullo no me deja decirte todo lo que quisiera pero si ahora puedo calmar tu llanto lo dejaré de lado... por un rato.–_

 _Sonreí al escucharle. Mientras él me hablaba su corazón latía nervioso delatando su sinceridad. Él siempre tan callado con sus sentimientos y cuando me decía palabras bonitas no me sorprendía, porque ya lo sabía._

 _–Sólo quiero que no te alejes de mí–notaba la toalla abandonar mi cuerpo–. Quiero estar siempre contigo... quiero que siempre me ames.–_

 _–¿Y que hay con querer que te haga mía para siempre?–yo asentí._

 _–Creí que no hacía falta decirlo–él me besó y me tumbó en la cama dejándome desnuda bajo su fuerte y pesado cuerpo._

 _–En ese caso empezaremos esta misma noche–dijo cuando se separó de mis labios los cuales no tardó en besar._

 _Nuestros labios se juntaron con fuerza y deseo mientras nuestras manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Mis manos suaves tocaban su formada espalda y las suyas fuertes viajaban por mis piernas. Él se hacía más pasional y dulce con los años. Me hacía sentir una mujer... su mujer..._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Los ojos azabaches de Vegeta se fueron abriendo con lentitud mientras yo le miraba con gran interés. Lo primero que hizo fue observarme con ellos para luego emitir una leve sonrisa de lado.

–¿Observándome mientras duermo?–yo le contesté con otra sonrisa.

–Tú también lo has hecho en varias ocasiones–me tumbé sobre su pecho.

–Bulma–de pronto su voz ronca mañanera se hizo seria–, quiero pedirte perdón.–

Mi rostro mostraba a una Bulma sorprendida. No entendía bien lo que ocurría.

–Porque no pienso dejar que abandones la cama durante horas–finalmente él volvió a regalarme uno de sus besos.

Tal vez Vegeta no sea el marido perfecto o el hombre más detallista del mundo pero para mí era único. Yo no necesito nada material para saber que me quiere, tampoco necesito palabras románticas, sólo necesito que me mire como hasta ahora lo hace.

Él me ama a su forma y yo la acepto. Sé que no me dirá diariamente te quieros o te amos con palabras porque ese orgullo saiyajin no le dejará pero lo que él no sabe es que soy consciente de que con sus gestos, sonrisas y miradas me lo dice con más frecuencia de la que yo lo hago con palabras.

Si algún día me dices que me quieres o me amas con palabras entonces yo las aceptaré y responderé. Sé que te cuesta pero es hermoso **cuando abandonas tu orgullo.**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído! No os desconectéis y ya nos leeremos ;)**


End file.
